


And yes, the way you look at me.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yes, the way you look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #6 over at the 52 Flavors community.

They take their time before fucking, content with swaying towards each other rather than crashing into one another, fitting their limbs and bodies together with the same meticulousness and care that they apply to all of the strange and bizarre mysteries that they spend their days unraveling. Riff makes a game out of turning Cain into his puppet, covering those hands with his own and moving those fingers through the motions of undressing the clothes of the body they belong to. Cain makes a game out of attempting to thwart Riff in any way, attempting to provoke him, with nips and kisses, into further action. Sometimes, Riff lets the younger man win. Most days, however, he stays true to his task, removing each and every article of clothing on Cain before pushing that slender body down, unto the sheets.

 

There is something terrible and exciting about the beauty of having one’s lord and master flat on his knees and flat on his belly, arms stretched out in front of him and bound together with rope to the headboard and ass up in the air. Riff never fails to study the way Cain looks so thoroughly, committing every detail to memory because while they have performed this ritual before, there is no one time that is completely similar to the other. He follows the curves and lines and angles of that body with his eyes, because he has promised that he will never look away, to keep the other from disappearing. He skims his fingers across that skin, white and unblemished save for the old scars of horrible abuse tearing roads of blood and bitterness across his back – those marks, he kisses or traces with his tongue, because his master is not proud of what they symbolize, and he wants to reassure the other that he will, always and ever, take every part of Cain into himself.

 

Riff knows that Cain is at home under his gaze and beneath his hands, at peace even as he spreads his master thin over the sheets, fills him up and fucks him hard against the mattress. He knows that it is an honor to see Cain as he is when they cum together: flushed and trembling, shattered and free.


End file.
